Ima Made Nando Mo
by Uchiha Ikusa
Summary: Hinata yang berasal dari desa Oto harus pindah ke Konoha saat SMA. Kehidupannya di Konoha serba tidak terduga. Seperti, bertemu dengan teman sekelas yang menyebalkan yang ternyata merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Bisakah Hinata menaklukan hidup barunya di Konoha? \RnR?\ Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Updated!**

**Saya mau minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang.**

**Ikut sekolah siang jadi nggak sempet pegang laptop terus *alesan mulu***

**Jadi harap maklumi ya=))**

**Terima kasih. Ikusa ucapkan kepada para reviewer yang telah memberi nasehat dan dukungan kepada Ikusa. Semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan=D**

* * *

**Ima Made Nando Mo**

**(****_Many Times Before_****)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama/Friendship (genre dapat berubah-ubah:D)**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke-Hyuuga Hinata**

**Warning : typo, abal, gaje, dll.**

**Hyuuga Hinata – 7 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke – 7 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura – 7 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto – 7 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi – 9 tahun**

**Happy Reading=))**

* * *

Sejak Juni kemarin suhu di desa Oto mulai terasa lembab dan gerah. Masuk pertengahan Agustus, udara menjadi panas dan lengket. Cahaya matahari pun bersinar dengan terik. _Natsu dayo_…

Hari ini adalah hari pertama libur musim panas. Kebanyakan anak – anak menghabiskan musim panas pertamanya di luar rumah. Seperti yang dilakukan empat bocah yang sedang berjalan tanpa arah tujuan ini.

"Akhirnya kita libur! Tenang saja saudara - saudara, aku sudah buat jadwal liburan musim panas kita! Besok kita akan berenang, besoknya kita menjelajahi hutan, besoknya lagi kita akan mengadakan kunjungan ke sawah Jiraiya-_sensei_! Besoknya-" Omongan Naruto dipotong Sakura yang sudah meninju wajah Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, cukup! Berhentilah berkata besoknya dan besoknya! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh sebentar saja?" Sakura benar – benar tidak tahan mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Naruto. Ingin sekali Sakura menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan sepatu merah mudanya.

"Kau kejam sekali Sakura-_chan_. Musim panas itu musim kesukaanku. Soalnya di musim panas ada banyak _matsuri_, sekolah libur, dan kita bisa bermain sepuasnya. Ditambah lagi, kita bisa makan semangka sebanyak mungkin. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Iya kan Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan _puppy eyes_-nya, biasanya ini selalu berhasil jika Naruto menunjukan pada ayahnya. Hinata tersenyum simpul pada Naruto. Tampaknya hal itu juga berlaku pada Hinata.

"Iya kan Sasuke-_kuuun_?" Naruto berganti menunjukan _puppy eyes_ kebanggaannya itu pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam menusuk nan membunuh dari Sasuke. Naruto, kau bodoh melawan iblis macam Sasuke.

"Naruto-_kun_ jangan ganggu Sasuke-_kun_! _Mood_-nya lagi jelek. Kau mau dilempar ke atas pohon lagi?" Jelas Sakura sambil berbisik. Naruto ingat saat dirinya 'diayunkan' dengan tidak elitnya oleh Sasuke, yang notabene saingannya, ke atas pohon. Naruto merinding jika memikirkan dirinya mesti mengulang kejadian itu.

Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke yang _mood_nya semakin memburuk setiap detiknya. Jika sudah begini hanya Itachi dan Mikoto yang bisa menanganinya. Tetapi…

"Sasuke-_kun_, apakah kau mau bertukar buku lagi? _Otou-san_ mengirimkanku buku baru dari Konoha. Aku diberi buku tentang luar angkasa. Seingatku, itu buku yang selalu ingin Sasuke-_kun_ baca kan?"

Tampaknya gadis kecil dihadapan Sasuke ini pun sanggup membuat moodnya sedikit membaik. Terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang sedikit santai.

"Hn. Boleh saja. Aku akan ke rumahmu nanti sore. Kuharap kau belum tidur. Jangan lupa malamnya kau harus datang ke _matsuri_." Sasuke membalas kata – kata Hinata dengan datar. Dalam hati, dia sangat senang, ternyata sahabat ceweknya yang satu ini sangat perhatian pada dirinya. Walaupun hanya sebatas ingat buku kesukaan saja.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan menunggumu._ Nee_, Sasu-"

"Jangan ngobrol dengan Sasu-_kun_ kalau tidak ada aku!" Sakura langsung mengapit lengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah adik kembarnya itu. Selalu saja mengganggu.

"Sakura, walaupun kembar bukan berarti kita harus-"

"Kita harus selalu bersama! Untuk apa kita diciptakan kembar kalau selalu terpisah – pisah!" Sela Sakura. Dia benar – benar hobi menyela kata – kata orang lain.

"Tapi untuk apa diciptakan privasi jika kau terus mengganggu privasiku?" Balas Sasuke sinis. Dia tidak pernah tanggung – tanggung jika berbicara. Sekalipun orang itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Huh! Memangnya aku peduli! Hinata, jangan dekati Sasu-_kun_!" Mata Sakura terpicing. Dia memang tidak menyukai gadis bermata lavender didepannya ini. Setelah itu Sakura menarik Sasuke pergi. Hinata hanya menghela napas dan berjalan sendiri di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aku tersesat.

Hanya kata – kata itu yang terus berputar – putar di kepalaku. Bagaimana bisa aku tersesat padahal aku tadi bersama – sama dengan Naruto-_kun_ dan yang lain melihat _hanabi_. Ya, kuakui tadi aku memang sempat mengikuti kupu – kupu ungu yang sangat lucu ke dalam hutan, tapi tidak pernah terbesit di pikiranku bahwa aku akan tersesat.

**Flashback**

Malam ini, Hinata, Uchiha bersaudara, dan Naruto akan pergi ke matsuri yang dirayakan serentak di desa Oto. Mereka hendak menonton _hanabi_ yang diadakan beberapa jam lagi.

"Hei, _hanab_i akan segera dimulai. Bagaimana kalau kita segera ke bukit?" Usul kak Itachi. Kak Itachi dan Sakura pun segera berjalan mengikuti kak Itachi. Mereka terus mengobrol berdua sampai – sampai menghiraukan Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata yang hanya bisa celingukan kekiri dan kanan.

"Jadi… kita terpisah?" Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, Naruto? Tentu saja iya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tersesat?" Hinata sedikit panik karena dia tidak lagi melihat punggung kak Itachi yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Hinata mulai meremas kecil ujung lengan kimononya.

"Tenang saja aku sudah hapal seluk – beluk desa ini!" Kata Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling melempar deathglare dan bisa ditebak siapa yang akan menang.

"Hhh payah. Aku mau beli permen apel saja. Hinata, kau mau ikut?" Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Tentu saja." Hinata mengejar langkah Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Naruto yang bimbang mau mengikuti siapa. Mencari kak Itachi atau mengikuti Sasuke, saingan yang sangat dibencinya?

"Oi! Sasu-_teme_! Hinata-_chan_! Tunggu!" Setelah berhasil mengejar ketinggalan, Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata pun berkunjung ke berbagai kedai di _matsuri_.

Di Bukit…

"Kalian kemana saja sih! Aku mencemaskan kalian tahu!" Bentak Sakura.

"Mustahil kau mencemaskan kami. Mungkin yang kau maksud hanya Sasuke." Naruto mencibir .

"Memang. Terus kenapa?" Tanya sudah begini adu mulut pun tak terhindarkan.

"Hei, _hanabi_ sudah dimulai." Kata Kak Itachi. Kami berlima mengadah ke langit. Langit malam bertabur kembang api sangat indah.

Beberapa menit sebelum hanabi selesai, tiba – tiba Hinata pergi begitu saja. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah mencurigakan Hinata mengikuti Hinata secara diam – diam. Dan setelah itu Hinata sadar bahwa dirinya tersesat.

**Flashback off**

** Hinata POV**

"To-tolong!" Teriakku panik. Suaraku pasti serak dan melengking. Kimonoku kotor oleh lumpur dan tergores semak – semak yang kulewati tadi. Hanabi sudah berakhir sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hutan semakin gelap karenanya. "Tolong!" Teriakku semakin panik. Aku semakin ketakutan. Sampai – sampai aku tidak melihat tempatku berpijak.

Didepanku terdapat jurang yang dasarnya tidak dapat kulihat. Otakku memerintahkankan untuk mundur, tetapi tubuhku yang sudah dikuasai oleh ketakutan terus maju hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh kedalam jurang tersebut.

"KYAA!" Sebelum aku benar – benar terjatuh, aku merasa seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Apakah dia malaikat? Secepat itukah aku mati?

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya seseorang padaku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku melihat Sasuke sedang menggenggam tanganku. Aku masih hidup! Sesaat kupikir aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"A-aku m-mas-sih hidup?" Tanyaku terbata. Aku masih takut membayangkan jika _Otou-san_ mendapat berita bahwa aku, anak gadisnya tewas jatuh jurang karena dengan konyolnya mengejar kupu – kupu bersayap ungu. Kasihan sekali _Otou-san_.

"Tentu kau masih hidup. Jadi cepat naik dan pergi dari sini." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah kesal bercampur khawatir. Tangannya bergetar sedikit kencang. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Setelah berhasil naik, aku segera mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan didepan. Kami berjalan dalam diam. Entah kenapa aku merasa tangan Sasuke sangat panas. Genggaman tangannya pun sangat erat hingga aku merasa sedikit sakit. Tapi aku tidak berani berpikir jauh – jauh dan bungkam mengenai hal itu. Saat hendak berterima kasih padanya, tiba – tiba sasuke terjerembab, dia pingsan di depanku.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!" Aku mendekati Sasuke. Wajahnya pucat, lengan dan kakinya terluka. Tampaknya luka ini dia dapat saat mengejarku tadi.

Tunggu, mengejarku?

"Hinata-_chan_! Sasuke! _Daijobu_?" Tanya kak Itachi yang yang berlari dengan raut wajah khawatir. Kak Itachi memang sangat _care_ pada kami berempat. Naruto dan Sakura juga berlari tak kalah cepat dari kak Itachi. Naruto mencapai tempat kami lebih dahulu.

**Normal POV**

"Oi Sasu-teme! Jangan tidur disini sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata begitu dong! Sasuke, ayo ba-"

Bletak!

"Bodoh! Sasu-kun itu pingsan tahu! _Nii-san_! Sasu-_kun_ pingsan!" Mendengar teriakan Sakura, Itachi pun mendekati Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di atas tanah.

"Biar kugendong. Hinata, jangan dilepas, nanti dia bangun." Kata kak Itachi sambil tersenyum. Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung dan membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak dilepas! Aku tidak mau Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasu-_kun_! _Nii-san_!" Teriak Sakura. Dia semakin membenci Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Lagipula kau yang paling tahu kan bagaimana Sasuke kalau terusik sedikit saja. Kan jarang – jarang Sasuke tidur dalam gendonganku seperti ini." Jelas kak Itachi sambil tersenyum. Sakura hanya bisa diam. Ada benarnya juga kata – kata kak Itachi.

"Hoaaamm. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang. Aku ngantuk nih." Usul Naruto mencairkan suasana. Kami semua menggangguk dan meninggalkan hutan.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sasuke POV**

Sudah tiga hari aku terbaring lemah di kasur. Demam itu benar – benar menyiksaku. Tapi berkat demam, akhirnya Naru-_baka_ itu menghentikan rencana – rencana idiotnya itu.

Hari ini aku sudah diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Kakiku memang masih sedikit sakit, tapi keinginanku melihat seseorang mengalahkan rasa sakit di kakiku ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_… apakah kau jadi pergi ke perpustakaan kota bersamaku?" Dia datang dengan sepeda ungu yang sangat kontras dengannya itu.

"Hn. Tunggu sebentar." Aku berlari menuju garasi mengambil sepeda biru langitku. Saat sampai di hadapannya, dia menyambutku dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia benar – benar manis. Rambut indigonya yang pendek, mata bulatnya yang lembut juga wajahnya yang tidak kalah imut.

Ya, dialah gadis kecil yang selalu ingin kutemui… Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ayo Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata mengayuh sepedanya duluan. Kayuhannya tidak cepat tapi tidak lambat, seakan – akan menungguku. Dasar Hinata…

Rencananya hari ini aku akan pergi bersama Hinata ke perpustakaan kota. Entah sejak kapan tempat itu menjadi tempat favorit kami berdua. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sakura harusnya ikut, tetapi mereka berdua alergi pada perpustakaan, jadi secara otomatis mereka selalu menolak saat mendengar kami berdua akan pergi kesana. Lagipula mustahil mereka berdua sudah bangun jam tujuh pagi begini. Aniki juga harusnya ikut, tapi jadwalnya yang padat walaupun hari libur membuatnya tidak bisa ikut bersama kami. Alhasil hanya kami berdua yang pergi kesana. Tapi ini yang selalu kuharapkan. Yeah, berdua dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti akan ada kompetisi musik lagi. Apa kau akan ikut?" Tanya Hinata lembut. Entah kenapa suaranya selalu membuatku tenang. Berteman dengan orang bersuara kencang seperti Naruto dan Sakura cukup membuat kepalaku sedikit sakit.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan memborong juara satu dan dua lagi kan?" Hinata hanya tertawa pelan. Bahkan suara tawanya pun lembut. Dia benar – benar seperti 'cewek'. Maksudku jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura.

"Sudah pasti. Sasuke-kun… apa kakimu masih sakit? Jika iya, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri mengayuh sepedamu. Pelan – pelan saja, aku akan menunggu." Tawar Hinata. Dia sangat perhatian. Pasti cowok yang menjadi suami atau pacarnya nanti akan sangat beruntung.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah sembuh kok. Tidak sesakit yang terlihat." Jawabku datar. Kami pun mengayuh sepeda beriringan hingga sampai di perpustakaan kota.

Kami memasuki kawasan sepi pengunjung yang menjadi kawasan kekuasaan kami. Kami sudah akrab dengan penjaga perpustakaan ini. Jadi kami selalu disediakan tempat yang sesuai dengan keinginan kami. Egois memang, tapi bukankah itu menguntungkan?

Setelah sampai kami berpisah karena rak buku tujuan kami berbeda. Tapi setelah mendapatkan buku yang kami inginkan, kami bertemu kembali dan duduk berhadapan di kursi yang disediakan di perpustakaan. Walaupun sudah berjam – jam kami duduk, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mau beranjak pergi. Sampai…

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita ke tempat Usa-chan sekarang." Aku dan Hinata mendongak untuk melihat siapakah orang yang berani mengganggu kegiatan kami. Ah, itu Aniki..

"Uwaa, sekarang sudah jam satu siang! Rasanya baru tadi aku masuk perpustakaan ini." Hinata menutup bukunya dan melesat pergi menuju tempat Aniki. Membiarkanku duduk sendiri. Apa – apaan itu!

"Kenapa Aniki ada di sini? Harusnya Aniki disekolah bukan?" Aku ingin mengusir Aniki. Tidak bisakah dia membiarkan aku dan Hinata berdua saja lebih lama lagi?

"Hei Baka Otouto, sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kalian sudah ada disini selama tujuh jam. Kupikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Kata Aniki tegas. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanyaku. Mereka hanya tersenyum dan menjawab

"Tempat rahasia kami berdua." Lalu mereka berdua pun tertawa. Apanya yang lucu? Dasar menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut ya, Baka Otouto." Aniki tersenyum sambil menepuk kepalaku. Kutepis tangannya kasar.

"Apa – apaan itu? Memang apa bagusnya tempat itu?" Cibirku. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat itu juga.

"Tempat itu salah satu tempat favoritku. Ingat! Sasuke-kun nggak boleh ikut! Ini hanya rahasia berdua! Ayo Itachi-Nii! Aku tidak sabar bertemu Usa-chan!" Hinata menarik – narik tangan Aniki. Seakan – akan ingin cepat pergi dari sini.

"Terserah aku nggak mau tahu kok. Pergi saja sana. Kalau perlu jangan kembali lagi." Aku berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Sasuke-kun jangan marah. Aku bukannya pelit, tapi tempat ini memang sengaja dirahasiakan dulu. Nanti saat sudah 'selesai', aku janji Sasuke-kun akan ku ajak ke sana!" Hinata menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Bodoh ah! Memangnya aku peduli!" Suaraku terdengar seperti berteriak. Aku terlalu senang. Aku ini kenapa sih?

"Sudah – sudah. Sampai jumpa di rumah, Baka Otouto. Berikan salam Otouto. Ini saat terakhir bertemu dengannya."

Aku membulatkan mata. Apa yang kudengar tadi benar? Aniki…

Tapi saat aku melihat Aniki. Aku hanya melihatnya tersenyum riang pada Hinata. Jarang sekali Aniki memperlihatkan senyumnya itu padaku. Saat Hinata melambaikan tangannya pun aku tidak membalasnya, terlalu terpaku pada kata – kata Aniki. Apa mungkin aku salah dengar?

Akhirnya aku keluar dari perpustakaan dengan murung. Berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju sepedaku. Selama di perjalanan pulang, aku terus berpikir keras tentang kata – kata Aniki saat melewatiku di perpustakaan tadi. Apa maksudnya dari "Ini saat terakhir bertemu dengannya."?

**To Be Continued…**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

** Bagaimana minna-san apa cukup memuaskan?**

**Iku harap chap ini sedikit memuaskan**

**Apa alurnya kecepetan? atau banyak kata" yg nggak nyambung? ato kependekan kah?**

**Kritik dan saran sangat iku butuhkan untuk membenahi kesalahan" di chap ini=))**

**Review nya iku tunggu ya=D**

**Thanks to : **

** : Mksh ya=) : Mksh semangatnya=)) Lily Purple Lily : salam kenal juga=)) Sasuhina bakal bersatu kok:) mksh banget buat sarannya ya=D Kertas Biru : udah lanjut nih! sori lama yaa! *disorakin* .39 : nih udh update! Hinata jadi apa yaa.. *dilindes* itu msh rahasia. klo soal update kilat iku ngga janji, soalnya iku pemales-_- tp bakal diusahain kok:) ray phantomhive : udh lanjuuuuuddd=DD d : Mksh semangatnya:)) iku udh apdet nih;))**

**Mohon maaf ya klo ada kesalahan" dlm fic ini juga dalam penulisan nama reviewer semua. **

**Jika berkenan mohon mereview fic iku ini.**

**Thanks For Reading…**

**Uchiha Ikusa, 5 September 2012 **


	2. Prolog

Minna-san... ini adalah fanfic pertama yang aku publish. Gomenasai apabila masih ada kesalahan-kesalahan kata yang ada dalam fanfic. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel favoritku=))

Hope you like=))

* * *

**Ima Made Nando Mo**

**(****_Many Times Before_****)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama/Friendship (genre dapat berubah-ubah:D)**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke-Hyuuga Hinata**

**Warning : typo, abal, gaje, dll.**

**Happy Reading=))**

* * *

**Prolog.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mulai hari ini kau kupanggil _Hime_!" Sasuke bicara ngawur sambil melajukan ayunannya.

"_Hi-hime_?" tanyaku ragu. Aku menghentikan laju ayunanku sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Ya, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau akan kupanggil _Hime_ dan kau tidak boleh menolak" pinta Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah. Ia sejenak menghentikan laju ayunannya untuk berdiri di atas ayunan tersebut. Setelah itu Sasuke mulai menggerakan ayunannya lagi.

"Hmm, kalau begitu Sasuke-_kun_ akan kupanggil _Ouji_, dan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak boleh menolak!" balas Hinata sambil mengerling jahil pada Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-_chan_, kita akan pindah ke apartemen _Otousan_ di Konoha sore ini. Lebih baik kau mengepak barang – barangmu." Jelas Hikari, ibu Hinata.

"Iya, _Okaasan_" jawab Hinata lesu. Sebenarnya Hinata belum rela meninggalkan rumah dan desa tempatnya di besarkan ini. Begitu banyak kenangan yang terukir di tempat ini. Mulai dari kenangan sewaktu Hinata berada di sekolah dasar, _matsuri_ bersama sahabat – sahabatnya yang begitu menyenangkan, hingga kesedihan saat kepergian _Otousan_ dan Neji-_nii_ ke Konoha. Tempat ini hampir tidak bisa Hinata lupakan. Rasanya begitu berat meninggalkan tempat yang sangat berharga bagi Hinata ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namaku Hinata, sa-salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya" sapa Hinata gugup.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" balas Sasuke datar. Tampak tidak begitu peduli pada Hinata.

"O-Ouji?" Hinata tertegun, ternyata tetangga sekaligus teman sepermainannya dulu satu sekolah dengannya, bahkan satu kelas dengannya.

"Darimana kau tahu nama 'khusus'ku?" tanya Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya. Curiga pada Hinata.

"A-Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, te-tetanggamu dulu saat berada di Oto" Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mendekat pada Hinata.

"Kau berubah. Rambutmu panjang.. aku hampir tidak mengenalimu, _Hime_" Sasuke membelai helaian rambut Hinata yang lembut. Hinata hanya tersenyum pada Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuuga Hinata, jauhilah Sasu-_kun_! Jangan dekati dia! Kau pikir Sasu-_kun_ itu suka padamu! Asal kau tahu saja, Sasu-_kun_ baik padamu gara – gara dia kasihan padamu yang sudah tidak punya orangtua!" bentak Sakura sambil menjambak rambut Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau juga tidak cocok dengan Sasuke-_kun_! Gadis desa sepertimu sangat tidak cocok jika harus disandingkan dengan Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik kau pindah tempat duduk saja!" timpal teman Sakura yang berambut merah panjang dan kacamata berwarna mencoloknya, Karin.

"Aku setuju dengan Karin! Kau pindah tempat saja Hyuuga! Kalau bisa sih sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke-_kun_, atau pindah sekolah saja sana" Shion ikut bersuara. Mendengar bentakan dan ejekan kasar dari teman – teman sekelasnya itu, tubuh Hinata bergetar lebih kencang. Dia sangat ketakutan.

"Mulai besok pagi kau akan pindah bangku atau–"

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan dengan siapa aku duduk, Sakura" perkataan Sakura di sela oleh Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah saat itu. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin mendirikan band! Nama band kita adalah Wind! Aku yang akan jadi _leader_nya!," Naruto berdiri menghadap teman – temannya. "Itachi-_nii_, aku tahu _nii_ sangat ahli dalam bass, jadi Itachi-_nii_ pegang bass! Sasuke _keyboard_, Sakura-_chan_ vokalis, dan aku gitar!"

Mereka bertiga menghela napas. Naruto selalu memunculkan ide – ide konyol yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Entah kenapa Sasuke bisa melihat jelas masa depan band yang didirikan Naruto ini. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keempat sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu posisi Hinata-chan apa?" tanya Itachi

"A-aku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata kemarilah" Sasuke menepuk kursi tempatnya duduk, mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk duduk disebelahnya

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Jarang – jarang Sasuke mengajaknya bermain piano bersama.

"Aku ingin kita berduet. Kau dengan biolamu dan aku dengan pianoku. Bagaimana?" Hinata menganggung senang dan mengambil biolanya yang semula dia letakan di meja belajar Sasuke.

"Lagu apa?" Hinata meletakan biolanya di pundaknya.

"Apapun yang kau mau, _Hime_.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Matsuri di Konoha lebih ramai ketimbang di Desa Oto" Hinata terus menoleh ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian. Mengamati setiap detail tempat ini. Permen apel, topeng, permen kapas, dan berbagai stand lainnya. Semuanya sama dengan di Oto, desanya dulu.

"Tentu saja. Ayo Hinata-_chan_, kita berkeliling!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan gadis bersurai indigo itu tanpa seizin dari pemiliknya.

Melihat Hinata pergi berduaan dengan Naruto, tanpa sadar kaki Sasuke berjalan sendiri menuju ke arah Naruto dan Hinata pergi. Meninggalkan Itachi dan juga Sakura yang sedang melihat stand – stand di sekitar mereka.

"_Aniki_! Sasu-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_ dan Hinata-_chan_ menghilang!" teriak Sakura panik

Itachi hanya membuang napas "Dasar merepotkan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku benci padamu Hinata! Kau selalu saja membuat masalah!" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan mata terpicing "Aku benar – benar benci padamu!"

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan kata – katanya

"_Aniki_, Naruto-_kun_ juga Sasuke.. ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka begitu peduli padamu? Ini semua gara – gara kamu. Semuanya kacau! Terpecah belah! Apa kau puas sekarang?" bentak Sakura. Setelah mengatai Hinata dengan kata – kata yang kejam, Sakura pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Hinata langsung masuk ke kamarnya, bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan salam yang sebelumnya tidak pernah absen keluar dari mulutnya.

Hinata langsung membasuh tubuhnya, berganti pakaian dan menyalakan laptop kesayangannya. Ia hendak mengirimkan email singkat pada Sakura dan anggota Wind lainnya.

-_Akirameru_, aku out dari Wind-

**TBC...**

* * *

**Bagaimana para reader sekalian? Lanjut or delete? (harus lanjut! Lanjut! *authormaksa*ditimpukmassal)**

**Kalo ada yang salah – salah mohon dimaklumi ya, author baru sih #halahbasi **

**Iku sangat membutuhkan review dari para reader sekalian...**

**Review yang buanyak ya=DD**

**Thanks For Reading...**

**Uchiha Ikusa, 25 August 2012**


End file.
